Apoptosis, or programmed cell death (PCD) is a type of cell death that is fundamentally distinct from degenerative death or necrosis. It is an active process of gene-directed cellular self-destruction which in some instances, serves a biologically meaningful homeostatic function. This can be contrasted to necrosis which is cell death occurring as the result of severe injurious changes in the environment of infected cells. For a general review of apoptosis, see Tomei, L. D. and Cope, F. O. Asoptosis: The Molecular Basis of Cell Death (1991) Cold Spring Harbor Press, N.Y.; Tomei, L. D. and Cope, F. O. Apoptosis II: The Molecular Basis of Apoptosis in Disease (1994) Cold Spring Harbor Press, N.Y.; and Duvall and Wyllie (1986) Immun. Today 7(4):115-119.
Morphologically, apoptosis is characterized by the rapid condensation of the cell with preservation of membranes. Synchronistically with the compaction of chromatin, several biochemical changes occur in the cell. Nuclear DNA is cleaved at the linker regions between nucleosomes to produce fragments which are easily demonstrated by agarose gel electrophoresis wherein a characteristic ladder develops.
Apoptosis has been linked to many biological processes, including embryogenesis, development of the immune system, elimination of virus-infected cells, and the maintenance of tissue homeostasis. Apoptosis also occurs as a result of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection of CD4.sup.+ T lymphocytes (T cells). Indeed, one of the major characteristics of AIDS is the gradual depletion of CD4.sup.+ T lymphocytes during the development of the disease. Several mechanisms, including apoptosis, have been suggested to be responsible for the CD4 depletion. It is speculated that apoptotic mechanisms might be mediated either directly or by the virus replication as a consequence of the HIV envelope gene expression, or indirectly by priming uninfected cells to apoptosis when triggered by different agents.
The depletion of CD4.sup.+ T cells results in the impairment of the cellular immune response. It has been proposed that an inappropriate activation-induced T cell PCD causes the functional and numerical abnormalities of T.sub.H cells from HIV-infected patients, that leads to the near collapse of the patient's immune system.
Therefore, it is advantageous to block apoptosis and the ensuing depletion of T cells. Accordingly, a need exists to maintain T cell function and viability in HIV infected individuals and to provide systems to screen for new drugs that may assist in maintaining the cellular immune response. This invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.